


The Journey of a King

by Cookieteller



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anime, Character, Childhood, Conflict, Gen, Hidden Talents, Hubris, King - Freeform, King of The Court, Love, Manga, OC, Pride, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Prose Poem, School, Sports, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9212276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookieteller/pseuds/Cookieteller
Summary: He stood there, lost in confusion. He was the greatest volleyball player, right? So why does he feel so empty on the inside?A poem that talks about  Kageyama's volleyball experiences ever since he was a child up until the recent time.





	

A boy sat on a swing set,

staring at other children as they ran around.

he held his chubby fingers together,

not knowing what to do at all.

 

An older boy approached him with a smile,

giving out his hand as he asked a question.

“Do you want to play volleyball with me?”

The innocent boy stared at him, fiddling his fingers.

 

“I-I don’t know how to play,” he murmured.

“Come with me! I can teach you!” the lad smiled.

The shy boy smiled, nodding his head.

And of they went to play under the blaring heat.

 

“My name is Tahero Kida! What’s yours?”

Looking down at his shoes, the boy replied.

“Kageyama, Kageyama Tobio. . .” he muttered.

“Nice to meet you, Kageyama! Let’s play!”

 

At first, the boy’s receives were quite off,

making him sulk, but Tahero showed him

that a sport takes time to master.

In the end, the boy knew that the sport called his name.

 

Days turned into years.

The little boy’s talent blossomed like a flower.

Volleyball taught him so many things

like the art of setting and spiking.

 

He knew that being a setter was his fate.

It called to him like  beautiful siren;

it was love at first sight, 

a mix of perfection and bliss.

 

But things suddenly turned 360 degrees.

Power consumed him, eating him alive,

making him believe that his sets were perfect.

“Faster you dumbass! Why are you slow as shit?!”

 

His teammates huffed in exhaustion.

as they stared at their furious setter.

“Can’t you go any faster? Faster you, you-“

but they had enough of the king of the court.

 

They left, not caring about the blinded king.

The king stood there, lost in shock.

Everyone knew about his special talent,

so why was he left all alone to rot and die?

 

 

 

 

He fell on the cold pavement,

his cape fluttering within the wind

while his crown glowed brightly.

He was done for.

 

***

 

High school years finally came.

The king stared in awe at the campus.

“Karasuno. . .” he slowly mouthed.

Without a doubt, he entered as he braced himself.

 

He rushed to the gymnasium

just after he was dismissed from class.

Grabbing a ball, he studied it 

before he started to practice in isolation.

 

A gush of wind entered the gymnasium 

followed by a gasp filled with shock.

“IT’S YOU!” the owner of the voice exclaimed.

the king stood there in awe; it was him.

 

There was something bout that

ball of sunshine that allured him.

He was just so. . . special.

“We’re always here for you, Kageyama!

 

He felt something lift up away from his shoulders,

a sense that he never had expected to feel.

Finally, he felt a sense of belongingness

as his teammates smiled at him.

 

“Let’s go, Kageyama-kun!”

And with no more words being said,

the former king of the court smiled,

the crown shattering into millions of pieces.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Since I was required to write a narrative poem during my creative writing subject in school, I decided to dedicate it to our cute blueberry volleyball player! I made up the whole back - including Tahero Kida. I hope you enjoy reading this short narrative poem! Don't forget to comment so I know what to improve on!


End file.
